Homestuck the Musical
by Silver Dragon Empress
Summary: A bunch of musical one-shots with our favorite trolls! Rate! Review! Love! Enjoy! :o)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All about Us

Summary: This takes place after my Tavros and Gamzee Love Story so if you like this then you should read the one-shot before this chapter. Just click on my name and it will take you there.

Blah blah blah disclaimer. :o)

Song Used: "All About Us" By: He is We

It was a miracle, a beautiful miracle. I almost ran out on him for the dumbest mistake I could ever make. Tavros is my body, he is the main reason why I get up in the morning and breath, without him, I might as well jump in front of a bus.

I got to hand it to Terezi, that chick can seriously plan a wedding. Without her, I might not even be looking at this mirror in this black tux and my wild hair Tavros fell in love with neatly gelled down. I looked down at my fingers which were shaking, why were they shaking? When Tavros showed her the ring (that I managed to buy, no way in hell was I going to let my man wear a flower forever), he wasn't shaking, well he was crying, but those were tears of joy. It wasn't too special. It was a topaz gem with an emerald band, I wished I could've gotten a diamond ring, but topaz always brought out his warm eyes and colored skin. It seemed like it was only yesterday when we were telling our closest friends about the wedding.

**...Some trouble...**

"Yo! I need to talk to you." I shouted as I barged my way into the studio apartment. It wasn't too small, but this person obviously didn't like when people came into his apartment. I can't believe I came here, I could just bash my head in into the wall, but it was too late.

"Clown face! It's been too long my friend." The bicolored glasses troll smiled. It was now or never.

"Yea." I grunt when Sollux charged into me to hug me. "I guess, not long enough."

"Suck it up, you're practically marrying my bro. You're family. So, why did you come here?" Sollux released me. It was now or never.

I open my mouth...that was it. All that came out was air.

"What was that?"

"I need mmmermemr." I mumble the last word. I seriously need to jump out a window and crack my skull against the pavement before I ever tell him the true reason why I'm here. Maybe I shoulda went to Terezi...or even Eridan. My Ancestors know _he _would know how to help me.

"Speak up." Sollux told me, but I bit my tongue. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion and I could see his eyes trying to read my face and search for an answer. I jut hope I wasn't being too obvious. I seriously don't want to be honest. It was when he raised his eyebrows I wanted to crawl under a rock. "Oh, have you and Tavros...yah know..."

He stopped short and made my face burn crimson. His voice, it was that inquiring voice. "NO YOU IDIOT!"

Sollux held up his hands in defense. "Look, I'm just trying to get you to tell me what's wrong. I don't need to know all the rated M things."

Why am I friends with him?! I sigh and make my way to his beige love seat and plop on it. My eyes looked to the ceiling as Sollux drinks his beverage. He was looking at me intently, trying to figure me out. The staring makes my skin crawl like little bedbugs (which I think he purposely breeds to keep people away and the words just slip out of my mouth like floss from the roll. "I can't dance."

"P-pardon?" He nearly coughs. The water flew in the air as he does a spit take and I'm telling you right now, it is not as funny when you are in the slash zone. He wipes his mouth and continues to cough, trying to catch his breath. Please let someone kill me now.

"Look, I can't dance and Tav's been making this huge thing about wanting to dance with me in front of people." My fingers find their way in my hair, I swear, the stress of this wedding will make me go bald. Sollux was quiet for a few moment and I thought he was about to break when I exhaled. "Can you say something?"

"I don't know what to say." Sollux croaks. "What did you want me to do?"

"Be a bro and..." I didn't want to say it, but I have to remember, it's for Tav, your husband. Be a man and grow a pair, Gamzee! "I need someone to teach me to dance."

Sollux dropped his glass and it shatter like one of those old cartoon shows like the main character couldn't believe what he just heard. His glasses slide on the bridge of his nose and I could see the water forming in his eyes and the tremble in his lips. In seconds, his body was trembling and he was bitting his lip as they started to twitch upwards. Great, here it comes.

"BBBWWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sollux was dying, rolling on the floor and holding his sides, threatening his body was about to burst from the pain. He rolled on his stomach, kicking his legs and slamming his fists on the floor. If he wasn't laughing at me, I would've thought he was having a temper tantrum. I turned on the television and waited for Sollux to stop laughing like an idiot. (Which took an hour 'cause he had to leave and "get some air". That idiot didn't come back for two hours!)

"So, you need a dance partner?"

"That was fast." I turned off the television and tell him about what Tavros wanted to do at the wedding.

"So dance. Let Tavbro twirk for you." Sollux gave an evil grin.

I punched his shoulder and grin when he winced and rubbed his bruised arm. "He wants a real dance. I can't dance the way he wants me to dance and he forbids us to dance like we were at a night club." Sollux nodded like he understood and stood up, holding out his hand. I raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand like it was some strange alien on another planet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just humor me." Sollux grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. We were the same height, well he was about an inch shorter. He moved my right hand to his shoulder and I felt his left hand glide it's way down to my lower back, any lower and I would've had to kill him. He pulled me closer so our bodies were practically touching. He smirked, "I could see why Tavros fell in love with your body."

"You better be going somewhere with this." I threaten.

He laughed. "Just follow my lead."

**...Wedding Day!...**

"Gamzee deer! Time to get out of this room." I heard Nepeta squeal. Gulp, now or never.

Standing in front of so many people, I can't believe it. So many faces, so many faces. I could practically feel my legs trembling when I heard the music start and everyone stood up to look back at my beautiful man. I saw Tavros coming down the isle, the green archways were pouring flower petals, giving him a heavenly look. He had on a white tux which made his look like angels dressed him. His legs were nothing compared to my jelly legs. Karkat was walking him down the isle, whispering words into his ear and he was lucky I couldn't hear because of the music. Karkat was being a gentleman at least so I didn't have to make a scene on my wedding day. Once it was time for me to take Tavros from Karkat, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "You better not make the same mistake I did."

He then sat down, his fiery hair glowing like his rage full eyes. I couldn't help but smirk, maybe it wasn't so bad for Karkat to come to the wedding after all. Tavros kissed my check, his lovely soft lips brushing against my skin made me woozy. Turning back to our minister, I had to let out a breath I was holding.

"We are gathered here today..." Terezi started, yeah...I told you before she would practically marry us one day. "...because Clown face here is finally growing up!"

This got everyone going for a second.

"No seriously. We are gathered here today because Gamzee finally proposed to Tavros and after I make you guys kiss, several people in the third row better pay up!"

"Terezi!" I growl and she snickers.

"Sorry! Okay, we are gathered here today..."

**...It's me and you, forever...**

Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never. I ranted in my head while holding my husbands hand. He was chatting with everyone about our honeymoon and all I can think about was screwing up our dance. Our first dance as a married couple. I can handle dropping him when I carried him through the threshold, but not dancing in front of people. What if I step on his feet? What if I mess it up? How could these people dance and not be ashamed that they can't dance? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be that foolish?

"Hey Tavbro, Gamzee wanted to dance with you." I glare daggers at Nepeta and Sollux. They just had to walk by and rush everything. I'm going to get them when they do get married, my wedding toast will be the toast of shame.

"Really?" Tavros looked at me in shock.

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, well I kinda had a song in mind."

"My song." Sollux coughed.

Before I could retort, the music started. The hint of a light piano lightened the mood. Everyone got off the dance floor and everyone turned to face me. I was standing and holding my hand out. So far so good. I take his hand and guide Tavros to the center of the dance floor. Good.

_Take his hand to your shoulder. _I hear Sollux whispering in my mind and my hand seemed to listen to him.

"Gamzee." Tavros sighed lovingly as my hand made it's way to his lower back. I waited when the lyrics started before I took the first step:

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance**

**I'll spin you around won't let you fall down**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

"Gamzee, I-I don't think I can do this." Tavros whispers into my ear and I could feel his hand shaking in my hand. This was the first time I ever felt him shake in the past few months. I couldn't help but chuckle. Now it was my turn to be in control. I whisper into his ear...

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

**We're doing this right.**

I felt his foot slid and before he fell, I made it look like I was going to dip him. His tanned face burns red with embarrassment, but I looked him into his eyes and told him, "I got you babe, I'm never letting you fall."

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

Tavros smiled at me and he was no longer trembling. Good. I never want my man to ever tremble. I pull hi body closer to mine after I spun him so his back was to my chest. I bury my face into his neck and inhale deeply, I will never forget that smell natural smell of caramel.

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

**Can we dance, real slow?**

**Can I hold you, real close?**

I turn him back around so we could be face to face. I was looking at him and he was looking at me. Everyone just seemed to melt away. We were so worked up about dancing in front of other, we completely forgot it was us that needed to remember...

It's all about us, no one else. This was our day.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

I smiled when I remembered the next verse, I was even proud when Tavros knew the song. It just made our dance perfect.

**"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song" **Tavros sung, placing his head on my chest.

**"Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it" **I sing into his ear.

**"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?" **We both sing at the same time, feeling my soul burst into a ball of fire. This was happening. It was really happening!

**"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song"**

**"Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it"**

**"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?"**

**"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song"**

**"Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it"**

**"Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?" **I snuck in a quick little kiss on his cheek before the last chorus which got people in a frenzy. It brought us down from our little world, but it didn't matter. This moment was too perfect to care.

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

The music may be over, but when I leaned into Tavros to whisper, "I love you" before kissing him, the song will continue to be our song. I love how everyone cheered for us, the way their love seem to bring tears of joy to Tavros. I continue to hold his hand and refused to let them go.

It's always going to be about us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad Boy

Summary: You know what, this had to be done. This is a few years after the wedding and Terezi has started to play cupid with the trolls, however, won't there be a special love for our little hyper troll? This chapter is for the 69 and Cl pair. (69xCl)

Blah blah blah disclaimer. 69 (Karkat cancer symbol) Cl (My terrible attempt of Terezi's symbol)

Song used: "Bad Boy" By: Cascada

"Hey Karkitty!" Terezi bounced into the room with a scalemate sweater she had borrowed from Karkat. He adjusted her glasses a few times in his face to make him notice that she was in the room and not standing in front of the television.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He huffed, slumping to one side of the couch. She hummed a song that had gotten stuck in her head when she was baby sitting Nepeta. She looked to Karkat who was clearly not loving her as his guest. She fiddled with her fingers and stood at the far section of the sofa. A few times she would take a glimpse at his fire red hair and love how it spiked in some areas and when the wind blew, it looked like someone had set his head on fire. A low hum emitted from her throat.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moments I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I fell**

"What was that?" Karkat turned to face Terezi who was fiddling with her glasses. He rolled his eyes and returned to his football game, hoping she would get the hint and leave. She didn't.

She inched her way closer to Karkat, slowly so he wouldn't notice since Karkat was like an animal. If you move to much, the predator would pounce and lash out in rage. Once she made it to the middle of the sofa. Her emerald eyes were almost pleading for him to notice her, she practically shrunk her favorite sweater so he could notice her fit figure. She got up early in the morning so she could workout for an hour, make herself look pretty after a shower and yet get to his apartment so they could enjoy being in each others arms, but for the past few days, he has been distance and it was hurting her. Before she moved to close the gap, he had gotten up and walked away from her. She heard a door slam and her heart hurt for a few beats. She slowly found the courage to get up and go to his room. It was a long hallway and each step caused fear into her delicate heart. Her hand found the doorknob a she had the courage to open the door. Inside the bedroom was a small bed and in that bed was a Karkat who had on his music. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She made her way to his white sheets and laid right next to him, humming out another part of the song.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

"What do you want, Terezi?" Karkat grumbled, turning to his side so he could face her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Just to be in your arms." She grabbed his hand and guided it over to her lower back so he was forced to pull her to his body.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Why are you so weird?"

"'Cause you're cute." She giggled, playing with his hair calmed her down. She knew it was perfect to be in his arms. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose again, causing her emerald eyes to sparkle. She went to move them in the right position, but his hand was quicker. He snatched her glasses and tossed them carelessly, she heard them crack, but at least he noticed them falling.

"Look, you need to stop coming into my apartment when you're not invited." He pulled his hand back to remove her hand from his hair. "Second, stop following me, stop annoying me, stop touching me and stop acting like I'm your boyfriend!"

She laughed at him. "Oh Karkitty, you're so funny!" She leaned her head on his chest and sung:

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

"Terezi! We are not boyfriend/girlfriend." Karkat told her slowly, yet sternly. Terezi looked at him confusingly. Wasn't he already her boyfriend? She was so lost, why was he acting so strangely? Her mind seemed to feel like a helium ballon, her body floated off the bed, out his room, down the hallway and out the apartment. She was welcomed with the brisk air, her mind was spinning with unanswered questions, why did he act like he didn't care about her? Was she coming too strong?

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

"Terezi!" Karat yelled out. He was searching for his nutcase of a stalker in his white tee-shirt which brought out his defined muscles. He wore green shorts that did not provide much comfort from the wind. He finally noticed her stumbling in the streets. He groaned to himself. "Next time, I'm getting her medication before she tried to get me married." He shuddered at the thought and how possible it was. Terezi practically managed to have an mythical wedding theme where the wedding was supposed to be in outer space so when the bride and groom danced, they would be dancing under the stars and their ancestors would be watching.

He ran to her and stopped her, she looked so lost. He snapped his fingers in her face, she wasn't even phased by it. He was about to slap some sense into her when he finally heard what she was mumbling the whole time she was stalking him.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

His body shivered. Why was it him that got the weird fangirls? He felt something poking at his hand and it was her. He sighed and allowed for her to hold on to him. He felt if he didn't let her hold his hand, she would have a mental breakdown and seek him out for comfort. He leaned into her ear and whispered in the most loving way possible, "I'm all yours."

"Really!" She chirped, her hands swinging with his.

"Yeah." He groaned and started walking with her as she skipped. "So, do you want to finish that song or do you want me to take you to the park so we can spend the day together?"

"Can I do both?" She stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes. He felt his psycho chick radar go off, but instead of running, he held her hand and nodded.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

As they walked through the park, he wondered if Terezi would ever figure out they were only going to be friends and nothing more.

***(A/N: so, do you think Karkat and Terezi should be friends or maybe they belong in each others arms? Rate and Review and if you have a song in mind [and is appropriate, if it has curses I won't use it! Sorry, I don't curse and I don't plan on using songs that curse every two words] leave it in the review and I will check it out.)***


End file.
